Light my Candle
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: It's Roxas and Namine's third year anniversary, so Roxas wants it to be special. But who knew what a few scented candles could do between the two blonds during such a memorable night? Heavy Lemon.


Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or the candles from bed bath and beyond."

Kiome-Yasha: "This one-shot basically takes place during the time when Namine and Roxas have their first time together during their third year anniversary; equivalent to the lemon one-shot of Haynette."

Light My Candle

Roxas stumbled inside the apartment of his and Sora's dorm room, clutching bags from Bed Bath and Beyond. He cussed under his breath as he felt them begin to slip through his hands, the items shifting inside. He luckily got through the door though, no thanks to Sora who sat on his bed playing video games and listening to music through his headphones.

The older boy had a piece of three musketeers in his mouth, looking over at his cousin as he placed the bags on his bed, "What is that?" He jumped out of his bed, pressing the pause button to his game.

He approached the bags, using his hands to check the contents inside. Roxas smacked his hands away though; glaring over at him, "Don't touch those! There isn't anything for you." Sora looked at him with a perplexed look, ignoring his cousin as he once again dived in for the bags.

He snatched one of them up, running across to his side of the room, pulling the items out of the bag as Roxas gave chase after him, "Vanilla?" He pulled another one out, "Rosemary?" And then another, "Lavender?" He gawked at Roxas as he growled at him, "Geez Roxas, just how many different types of scented candles did you buy? What are you trying to do, burn the girl?" He chuckled as he saw his cousin blush tremendously from his comment.

"Shut the hell up! Today is our anniversary and I want it to be a special one!" Roxas lectured at him.

Sora placed the bags down, coming to realization, "Oh, that's right. It's been three years already since you guys been together. Wow…" He drawled out in amazement, finding Namine to be a keeper.

"Yeah, so, I'm trying my best here." He spoke demurely, pulling out something from his pocket, "I also got this for her as her gift." He opened a long black case, revealing white pearls to be inside with a small yellow star in the middle.

"Wow, that looks expensive and pretty." Sora commented, reaching out to touch the necklace, but Roxas shut the case before his fingers could graze the jewelry, "No touchy." He carefully warned, placing the box back inside his pocket.

Sore pouted childishly, deciding to return to his game, putting his music back on from his ipod player. During this time, Roxas decided to place the candles around the room, making sure they were proportional. He had collected the kind he thought would be best to bring out the mood he wanted for tonight.

Sora quirked a brow at his cousin, finding him to be delusional, "So, I'm guessing the gift you want from Namine is sex?" Roxas jolted up from the unsuspecting question, dropping some candles from his hands. He was flustered as he replied stubbornly, "It's nothing like that! I'm just trying to be romantic!"

Sora looked around the room, studying the candles that were spread all over, "Right~" He droned out, refusing to believe in Roxas's excuse, "I like to buy hundreds of candles too for Kairi when we need to be alone, screw the restaurant." He snickered, "Face it man, you want to get laid tonight."

The dark blonde snarled at his relative's crude comment, letting out a cough to shake off his discomfort, "Forget it, I'm just going to ignore your little immature mind for a moment. You're heading back home tonight, right?" He asked cautiously, making sure they had the room to themselves tonight.

Sora nodded, rapidly mashing the buttons on his controller, "Yeah, so you and Namine could get down and freaky all you want tonight."

"SORA!" The said boy turned to face his cousin, meeting with the raging blonde's fist.

RxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxN

Sora left to go home a few hours ago for the weekend, his girlfriend Kairi giving him a ride over to drop him off. Roxas was frantically making sure everything was perfect for tonight, having had called Namine not too long ago. He told her to wear something nice and casual, having made dinner for them in his dorm room.

He quickly took out matches from his drawer, having used them when he used to smoke; Namine influenced him to quit. He scratched the edge against the table, calling forth fire from the small stick. He circumspectly and slowly brought the flames over to the candles, lighting each one up. The mist of their aroma washed over the room, filling the atmosphere to smell like a garden in the middle of spring. Roxas sniffed the room, becoming satisfied from the scent that was clouding over; but it could never defeat Namine's natural scent for him.

He became startled when he heard a knock on his door, blowing out the match he had in his hand and shaking off the smoke. He threw the twig in the trash, fixing up his shirt before heading over to the door to open it.

He looked through the peep whole, spotting the angel herself on the otherside of the door. She wore a flowing white dress that stopped at her knees, being tight enough to show her graceful curves. Her flaxen hair glowing in the moonlight of the hall, her eyes sparkling like the stars she loved so much to see at night. Her skin was pale, but healthy and soft to touch and crave. He gulped for staring for so long, finally unlocking the door and opening it.

He greeted her with a smile, "Hey Namine, glad you can make it." He cussed under his breath, 'Lame Roxas! Just look at her! Tell her how beautiful she looks next time you speak, idiot!'

Namine bashfully spoke, pulling at his heartstrings of how adorable she could be, "Well, it is our anniversary today; third to be exact." He was just silent, taking the advice of his inner voice, "I'm sorry…. it's just…" He caught her notice, her eyes big and dewy, "You look drop dead gorgeous tonight Namine… I MEAN beautiful… I mean… you just look really great tonight…" He blushed from his mindless stammering, scratching the back of his spiky mane.

He was caught off guard though when he heard the young girl giggle, "You don't have to try so hard, Roxas." She knew he was nervous, though she did not know why.

He chuckled nervously at her, "Right, well; are you hungry?" She nodded pleasantly, her round cheeks bringing her eyes to squint as she gave a huge smile.

He took her hand and led her to the table he had set up in the middle of the room. He pulled out her seat, waiting for her to sit down before caring out his gentlemen like duties. He caught notice of her bare shoulders and neck, considering she had her hair pinned up. He couldn't believe how soft it looked; it was urging him to taste the female's flesh, wanting to suck the entire possible flavors she had to offer. He shook out of his sinful thoughts, finding Sora's influence to be terrible to be around.

He walked over to his side, having had the table set up with food and wine; a large scented candle being at the middle. He had the lights off, the room glowing with a soft orange color of warmth from the lit up candles. The room was bathed from the candles' fragrance, overwhelming and captivating the pair.

"Want some wine?" Roxas asked, pulling out the bottle and already pouring some in his own glass.

The girl nodded, "Yes please, but only a little." Roxas chuckled from her sweet personality, pouring her a small portion into her wine glass.

The girl began to eat and chew on her cooked steak, finding Roxas to be an amazing cook. She clutched her cheek, marveling the taste and savoring it, "This tastes wonderful, Roxas." He blushed from her praising words, "Thank you, I've been cooking all day."

The girl became concern, "I'm sorry, I hoped you didn't push yourself too hard." He shook his head, "It's fine; I want you to enjoy your meal." She nodded, taking another bite out of her steak.

They ate in comfortable silence, Roxas occasionally reaching over to his pocket; he was contemplating when to give Namine her anniversary gift.

She beat him to the punch though, "Um…Roxas?" She harmoniously spoke out his name, fiddling with her fingers on her lap. The twenty-year-old boy looked over at his girlfriend, "What is it, Namine?"

She carefully went inside her purse, taking out a small checkered-design case, "I…I…bought you your anniversary gift."

"You didn't have to, Namine." He gave her an affectionate look, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"No! I wanted to!" She replied abruptly, blushing as she realized how loud she must have sounded. Roxas only chuckled from her innocent behavior, "Alright then, give me my gift first, then I'll give you yours."

"What, but I thought I told you I didn't want anything?" She replied at him, pouting at him for betraying her.

"Don't give me that look; I wanted to get you something." He softly spoke, piercing her eyes with his dark hues of blue.

Namine's face felt hot from his stare, feeling naked when he stared at her so hungrily; she somehow though felt delighted and intrigued by the thought, feeling her body tingle with excitement. She whimpered from her immoral thoughts, finding them to be so unlike her; she blamed the setting of the room, finding it to be misleading.

She passed her gift over to him, praying for him to like what she had customized for him. Roxas gently took the box out of her hand, already edging the lid open. What he discovered made him shocked beyond relief, finding the gift inside to be unexpected but exquisite.

What he discovered inside was a chain that was a charm, at the end of the chain was a blade shaped like a key, two to be in fact.

Roxas pulled the charm out, twirling it between his fingers, "Namine, this is…I don't what to say. Thank you." He got out of his seat, catching her off guard as he pressed his lips to hers.

Both teens felt alarmed from the kiss, it felt different compared to their previous kisses. It felt free and sensual, their mouths unlocking for the first time, demanding to taste the other's inner domain. They resisted though, washing the feeling away before it drowned and choked them. They had French kissed before, but never to an extent in exchanging fluids, only enough to graze each other. They only pecked in public, never showing their intimacy so openly to others. They felt feverish, blood rushing through their veins in mass hysteria, consuming them both; it terrified Namine to no end.

They both shook out of their thoughts though, Roxas pulling out his gift, "Here's yours." He stated plainly, handing the gift over to her.

Namine steadily opened the box, letting out a gasp when she saw the item inside. She became still, not knowing how to react of how beautiful the trinket was. Roxas chuckled, taking the initiative in taking the pearl necklace out and locking it around her slim and slender neck. He closed the lid to the box, taking it out of her hands before placing it back on the table.

Namine marveled at the necklace, her fingers delicately touching the brim of the treasure around her neck. She became concern of the price, "This must have been expensive."

"It doesn't matter, its price can't compare to your dazzling and luxurious figure. You're far more delicate and rich to have, you bring out more grace than the necklace itself." Namine blushed madly from Roxas's poetic remark, his stormy and yet tamed cobalt eyes placing her under a spell.

"Where did you find these words to say?" She giggled lightly, his words flattering her.

"It was nothing, I just repeated the words from some guy in a cheesy love novel." Namine playfully hit his shoulder, becoming slightly upset.

Roxas chuckled, rubbing his shoulder, "I was only kidding." He calmed down a bit, his bangs shadowing over his eyes, "I really meant what I said, Namine. You really do look beautiful tonight. I'm actually scared…"

"Why?" She asked numbly, her mind predicting his reasons. She gulped nervously, feeling his hand begin to play with her annoying curl that never could stay straight; Roxas though absolutely loved that strand of hair.

He continued to rap the platinum curl around his finger, his lips inching forward to her pulsing neck, "I'm scared that I might not be able to hold myself back. You're killing me here…" She shuttered in delight and a hint of fear when she felt him begin to caresses her skin with his soft, but wicked lips.

"Roxas…" She whimpered his name, her body beginning to tingle as he motioned butterfly kisses across her pedaled skin. She moaned lightly as she felt him twist her chair towards him, exposing her whole body to him. She felt something warm develop and bubble inside her lower region, desperately finding some way to be released. She shook her head; his hands descending down pass her shoulders, to her heaving chests, and then, to her inner thighs.

"No…don't…." He stopped as he heard her whine, lifting his head up to look at her. The feeling of guilt consumed him, finding his girlfriend's expression to be startling and insecure.

He backed away from her, but his hands still remained where they were, "I'm sorry…" He mumbled in shame, beginning to pick himself off the floor; but he was stopped when Namine's small hands grabbed his large ones. "No!" She exclaimed softly, "I was just…startled is all…I didn't think…" She blushed, "I didn't think you were being sure about this…I…I wouldn't want you to make a mistake if I'm not the one you want to wake up to…in the morning." He noticed the uncertainty in her glossy blue eyes, his heart breaking from her hidden doubts.

Roxas almost felt like crying from hearing her say such a thing, his burning passion for her growing stronger as she was the only girl for him. He slowly picked his hands up from her thighs, cupping her round cheeks in his callous but cautious hands, "Oh Namine…how can you say something so stupid?" She soon had tears coming down her face, dripping on top of his hands, "Of course I want to wake up with you next to me; I wouldn't have any other person to have that position besides you!" He tenderly exclaimed, giving her a stern but affectionate stare, "You're the person who I want as my first and last! I want to wake up in the morning and have you smiling at me with that lazy way you do when you stir in your sleep! I want to have all my nights end with you and my mornings to begin with you! So, please…" He began to sniff as he held back tears, "…Don't ever think you're going to be a mistake…I love you…Namine…so much…that I can't stand to hold back any longer of how much I really do…"

It was at this time that Namine's tears were cascading down her face like a broken dam. She hiccupped as she tried to form the words out of her mouth, but Roxas shushed her affectionately, noticing how red her face was becoming. He began to kiss her tears away, licking them soon afterwards as they came down like rain, sliding down across her flushed cheeks. He licked his lips around with his tongue, becoming confident as he claimed her lips, causing her to whimper and moan at the same time. She continued to shed tears of bliss, clamping her hands on his shoulders as she began to feel nervous. She wanted this, she wanted him like no other person could ever want someone; she was just too scared in being lousy at it.

She sniffled between his lips, creating a chuckle to come out of him with amusement. She smiled delightfully from the sound, the low rumble of his chuckle causing the hair in the back of her neck to pick up.

"Calm down, I promise…I won't hurt you…not ever…" He whispered against her lips, the tip of his tongue eagerly taking a nip, "Just let me…" He didn't finish his words, finding himself to be too intoxicated with her scent and taste; but those few words was all Namine needed to know that his intentions were at the good of his heart that was hers.

He carefully licked her lips, causing her to gasp lightly, his tongue wet and hot against hers. He pressed his mouth onto hers, taking everything slow as he tried to be patient with her timid form. Namine though was the first to be bold, nervously sticking her tongue out between her lips to touch the tip of his own. It was after that, that his passion was ignited, taking a hold of her mouth as he dove in with his vigorous tongue.

He spread her legs open, causing the hem to her dress to rise as she began feeling hotter than before. The lit up candles inside the room caused their bodies to feel sweaty, the steam of their dynamic tongue battle causing their eyes to become hazy and dilated. Roxas shoved his tongue deep inside Namine's unskillful mouth, preferring him to be the dominant one as they tangoed with their tongues.

The girl writhed and gasped against him, pulling at his shirt, as she didn't know whether to push him away or to pull him in. Roxas made a decision for her, bringing himself forward between her legs, pressing his erection against her inner thigh. Namine flushed deeply when she felt the stiff arousal beneath his pants, her virgin area reacting disgracefully towards the contact.

Roxas licked around the inside of her mouth, apologizing to her time after time as he roughly nipped and bit her tender lips. He gazed at her swollen and pink lips, marveling the sensitive flesh as he treated them with his tongue. He then entered her mouth once more, their tongues creating friction as saliva began to drip between their mouths. Roxas impatiently pressed his hard length against Namine's core, causing the girl to whimper anxiously against his lips. He didn't give her the chance to get some air, drinking in the clamminess of her mouth as drips of dribble escaped out. He licked her chin, catching a long wet string that glistened under the burning lights.

She looked divine in his storm-clouded eyes, so willing and ready to be taken by him as their mixed dissolving fluids dripped down her mouth with a snap. She wasn't ready though, not to his eyes; there was still things he needed to perform before she was truly ready.

Namine's eyes were glossy and obscure under the gold light of the room, her eyes twinkling while admiring the view of the sinner that was in front of her. She winced as she felt something wet begin to spread on her satin panties, making her feel uncomfortable and yet inebriated. Roxas smirked with pride, noticing the stain beneath the shadow of her white dress.

"I see we're beginning to make a mess out of ourselves." He lightly teased, a dark and crimson blush appearing on the girl's cheeks from his comment, "Do I need to clean you up like some child later?" He teased again, licking around his lips with anticipation of the idea.

Namine's lips quivered, finding Roxas's words to be like silk and wine, coming together to create a substance that could cause her to melt at any second. He was being so devilish that it was impossible to stand, she felt like he was going to suck the life out of her if he kept it up.

She froze as she felt his hands on her thighs again, his eyes locked on hers as his hands began to travel up her dress. She braced herself, closing her eyes as his touch burned her skin to the core of her flesh. She had sweat beginning to glisten and pedal across her pale skin, making her feel light-headed and dizzy.

He gripped the edge of her dress, slowly bringing it up her body to take it off. Namine compiled with his wish, raising her arms high as he slipped it over her head. She heard the light cloth fall to the ground, Roxas throwing the dress across the room as he found it to be a bother to his project. Namine felt overwhelmed though, not liking the idea of being so weak in front of him, and so, she took a hold over the buttons on his shirt, unclipping them one by one.

Roxas was shocked to say the least by her sudden courage, chuckling soon afterwards as he noticed the bright shade of red that was on her cheeks. He sat back on his knees, waiting for her to undress him, biting down on his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to pounce on her. As soon as Namine was done unbuttoning his shirt, she shifted his top belongings off his shoulders, exposing his naked chest and torso under the glow of the room. She blushed immensely from the flexing muscles, feeling small and fragile in his presence. Roxas grinned from this, leading his lips to kiss hers with a passionate touch.

His tongue grazed over her puffy lips, catching her bottom lip between his teeth before licking them again.

As they continued to kiss and grope, Roxas found it time for them to take everything on his bed. He took his lips off of Namine's, rubbing and nipping across her neck and shoulders soon afterwards. He gave a long lick across her left shoulder, reaching all the way over to her neck again. He began to suck on her collar, his teeth gnawing at her precious flesh until he caused a bruise to appear. Namine gasped from the force, his teeth and tongue torturing her skin to flush all over. She whimpered out a moan, her hands brushing across the back of his spiky curls as he pulled her to him. Her covered and perked breasts pressed harshly against his chest, causing a growl to escape out of his chest. He moved his pelvis forward because of this, causing the girl to squeal and yelp in painful delight as she felt his stiff manhood press against her sealed and sacred skin.

Roxas became anxious, lifting the girl up with his quick and skillful reflexes, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She had no choice but to feel his manhood between her inner thighs, causing the trapped staff to rub against her. She winced and moaned from the feeling, shaking her head from the forbidden touch as her body shook with pleasure; she was so moist, that it made her feel numb between her legs.

Though as eager and impatient Roxas was to be inside of Namine, he took his time, carefully placing the girl down on top of the bed. He soon got on top of her soon afterwards, pinning her hands over by her head as they just gazed at each other. They looked at each other for a while; almost determining to see if they were in the same level or not to take the next course of action.

She saw the doubt in his murky blue eyes, slipping her hands out of his as she began to rub and stroke his muscles. She lifted herself up a bit, her flaxen-blonde hair falling pass her shoulders as she claimed his lips, her hands taking the chance to feel his muscles ripple beneath her trembling fingers.

Roxas felt how nervous she was, taking a hold of her hands as he couldn't take her strokes anymore, seeing as she was sending him over the edge. He raised her hands to her face, clenching them close between them, "Don't be nervous…I'm here…I won't be leaving you…"

She nodded, her fears washing away from his encouraging words of affection. Roxas soon looked down at her rising chest, her exquisite breasts causing his mouth to water from the sight of them; now, if only if that blue bra of hers wasn't in the way, then he could experience the full quality of the twins.

He smirked from the thought, causing Namine to be nervous when she saw the devious glint in his eyes. He pinned her forcefully on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. He noticed the pins to her brassiere to be at the front; which was convenient for him in order to take the lacy top off. He looped one finger under the strap, letting one hand to hold Namine's frantic ones. He snapped the thing off, breaking the material as the bra became loose. The blonde female yelped and whimpered from the release, feeling her breasts poke out into the cold yet warm air of the atmosphere. Roxas was in a trance by the glowing orbs, finding them to be perfectly round and plumped. He let go of Namine's hands, gripping the sheets as he tried to control himself; she was just so damn irresistible, destroying him to wait any longer to claim her as his.

He began to descend his head down towards her soft breasts, the pink buds raised at the center of the hills, fresh and ready to be tasted. He looked up at his startled girlfriend, finding her to be nervous as she held onto the sheets beside her by her head. She looked so innocent, it was a shame to spoil her virginity tonight, but it was more of a disgrace if someone else did; to touch her like this, to taste her like this. And right on cue, he gave a soft and lazy lick over her flourishing left nipple. Namine clenched her eyes shut from the inexperience sensation, writhing underneath Roxas as his tongue made contact with the vulnerable tissue once more. She moaned aloud, tears appearing at the brim of her light blue eyes. She twisted her head to the side, the sheets curling up into a gigantic mess, pulling harder on them.

Roxas continued to test the sore skin, licking around the pink button as he covered it with his dribble, the fluid coating the nipple gracefully. He sucked on the tender hub with sensual care, making sure to slurp up the taste of her skin with pure ecstasy. He rubbed his lips and tongue all over the center, making sure to nip at it with the blunt of his teeth; this of course caused Namine to curl up, letting out a silent cry as her breasts rose to his face even more. He punished her body, taking the tip into his mouth, biting it softly as he made Namine yelp out his name. He soon engulfed the breast into his mouth, sucking on the morsel with tender strokes. He spread his fluids from within his mouth all over her breast, sucking hard on the round shape until it filled his mouth. He fiddled with the tip with his tongue, swishing it back and forth as he teased her. He took a couple of bites more under the base of her breasts, marking his territory as he sucked and licked them soon afterwards to settle the swollen skin. He licked around the valley between her breasts; tasting her sweat as she heaved and moaned quietly, soft whispers only he could be allowed to hear as they commenced their passion.

He soon gave the other breast the same benefit, leaving the other to become red while it stung, revealing the results of his treatment. He sucked hard and swiftly on the other one, bringing her towards the edge as he grazed his teeth over the nipple. He sucked tenderly on the pink swell, soaking it with his drooling hunger for her. He pressed his tongue over the aching nipple, placing force on it as he felt the flexible and flawless texture. Namine cried softly, finding the pressure to be too much for her to take, clenching her legs together as she felt the uncomfortable wetness fill her silky underwear. Roxas though wouldn't have it, edging his knee forward to spread her legs open again. He growled as if he was being tortured, his knee making contact with the wet cotton; he couldn't believe how much she had spilled already.

"Roxas…not there!" She cried out, warm hot tears falling down at the side of her flushed face, feeling the pressure he was adding to his knee.

"Be quiet…!" He didn't sound angry, just forceful as he tried to hold back his sexual instincts that were rising for her half naked and wet body.

They both felt deluded, the candles sparking the room around them to become surreal, causing them to drift away from reality. Roxas pressed his knee upward, rubbing it against Namine's hidden clit through her underwear. Namine screamed lightly, feeling the weight of his knee make connection with her sensitive and erected nub. He stroked her clitoris through the material, adding force on it from time to time to hear her yelp in delight, quietly saying his name out in elation.

While still rubbing her jewel through the tainted blue underwear, Roxas took this time to grasp hold of Namine's open mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, swirling it around her tongue as he sucked it gently. He moved his hands over her breasts, fumbling and squeezing them roughly in his hands, stroking them tenderly. He massaged them around, marveling the feeling of them under his sweaty hands. He brushed his thumb around her pink nipples, causing her to shutter and whimper. Namine had her eyes shut, her face containing a nice hue of red over her round cheeks as she heaved lightly. Roxas enjoyed the sight and feeling of her under him, licking her lips around before entering inside her mouth again. He tasted around the rim of her tongue, pulling it inside his mouth as he forced her to taste him. They sucked on each other's tongues, moaning from the feeling as he continued to rub her body.

He motioned his fingers around her pink knobs, twisting them between his index fingers and thumbs. Namine flinched from the sensation, feeling Roxas pull at her nipples, stretching the elastic skin in his hands. He noticed that his saliva has dried off on them, letting go her mouth in order to work on them again. He also realized how low she was, forcing her up with his knee that was between her legs. She cried out as he lifted her body up, her breasts now leveled with his face. He swallowed one of them into his mouth, creating friction between his tongue and her reddened nipple. He began to drench the breast again, switching to the other one to give it the same reward of exposed saliva. Namine moaned loudly, finding his technique over her body to be overwhelming, draining her until she felt weak.

After taking time in doing this for a long while, Roxas felt restless to taste more of her. He tested her wet area with his knee, reminding himself that he needed to clean that up for her. He smirked at her as she struggled to open her misty eyes, "I think it's time to begin that cleaning I promised you." Namine gulped, feeling his hands descend down pass her swollen breasts, and soon, to her shaking waist. She felt his fingers grab hold of the straps of the waistband, stretching them apart roughly with a yank.

Namine gasped as she heard her underwear get torn, finding them to be shredded, "Roxas! My…!" He only chuckled lightly, causing her to blush vastly from the sound.

"I'll just buy you another pair." He replied suavely, grinning over the possibilities of the types he could get for her perfect figure.

Namine was stunned over how easily he could control her, finding she couldn't resist in arguing with him; she was always obedient with him. Roxas was excited and yet nervous to take off the final piece of clothing off her, gripping the broken silk in his hands as it barely covered her bottom cleavage. He sighed confidently though, peeling the light cloth off her body. He was amazed of the nude spot underneath the cloth, revealing her glistening blonde mane underneath that was covered with her fluids. He never thought it could be possible to see such a pure sight, feeling his length go much harder than before, the veins twitching around it as it pulsed with excitement beneath his pants.

Namine gazed down, catching the bulge that was poking through his pants, gasping in alarm as she saw the stiffness of it. She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed for staring at it for so long.

She expected a tease from him, but instead she heard him say something else, "You're so beautiful Namine. I can't believe you're mine." She wanted to reply, explaining how the feelings were mutual, but she didn't get the chance as she felt his hand hover over her wet and curled bush. She stumbled her words with a feminine groan, feeling his fingers twirl around the damped strands. He collected the moist that had trickled, pressing his thumb over her throbbing small knob. He opened the folds, gazing at the jewel as he began to tease it. He moaned from the feeling of it, hearing Namine whine out his name in pure pleasure. He gazed at her face, finding it to be completely flushed, the pearls around her neck sparkling under the glowing fire around them. She looked ravishing, her lips cherry and swollen as her pale skin dripped with sweat. He saw her grip hold of the ruined sheets, breaking the cover off the bed as she pulled with all her might.

She began to stain the sheets with her fluids, overflowing his fingers as he continued to stroke her clitoris. He obtained more of the gooey substance, coating them over her clit as he provided moisture on it, allowing his fingers to pinch the knob with slight harm. Namine yelled lightly from the squeeze, her eyes becoming sleek with tears. He rubbed harder on the hypersensitive erectile, tweaking it between his fingers, pulling the juices across it.

Namine became oblivious from the satisfaction Roxas was giving her; unaware to the fact that his other hand was traveling down to her opening, the other taking care of her swelling clit. He kissed the upper part of her chest sensually, catching the odor of her arousal while tasting her precious and unscarred flesh. He kissed where her heart was, sucking on the spot gently as he felt it pulse and vibrate underneath. While distracting her with his kisses and movement, Roxas carefully entered one finger inside her neither lips. Namine's muscles contracted around the digit immediately, sucking the finger deeper inside her passage. The blonde angel that was being worshipped scrunched forward, bringing her back up as she felt the intrusion shutter and awaken her insides.

He squirmed his finger inside her, feeling her juices as they squirted out of her, "Namine, calm down. You're being too tense." He offered silently, but he was nervous over the size of her. She was tight! Unbelievably tight! She seemed to be so fragile and delicate, he was afraid he was going to shatter her if he continued on.

"Sorry…" She apologized to him meekly, lifting her arms over her chest to cover her embarrassment. He smiled softly from her shyness, seeing her expression change to multiple enlightenments as he circled the tip of his finger around her tender pink muscles.

He soon kissed her again, lifting a hand up to hold her neck back as he made love to her mouth. He entered his finger deeper inside her, thrusting another one in right after. He began to drive in and out of her with his digits, gaining the quality in observing the spots that made her moan, squeal, yell, or scream out his name; whichever one he felt pleased to hear. He examined the wet walls inside her, thrusting in and out as he kept a steady pace with his hand. He moaned in delight, her fluids painting all over his fingers and hand as he continued to drain her out. Namine shook her head back and forth, but Roxas kept her where she was, never breaking their kiss as he made her moan inside his mouth; it echoed inside, creating heat of air to come out between them as they gasped and panted together.

Roxas soon picked up the resistance and pace of his fingers, thrusting faster and deeper. Namine's muscles tightened around his hand's appendages, giving him difficulty to motion his pumps, but he helped spread her opening with the rest of his fingers for leverage. He brought them in and out, her precious nectar overflowing on his fingers as they glistened in the glowing golden lights that surrounded them in the darkness. He felt her shiver against him, signaling him that she was close.

"Come on Namine, cum for me." He ordered silently and lovingly, kissing her cheek and neck as he continued to plunge and savior her insides with his wet fingers.

"Roxas…. no…." She was too ashamed to commit such an act, blushing as she tried to hold back her rising scream and orgasm.

He gave one final thrust with his fingers, one so deep it caused her tremendous pain, but somehow, pleasure at the same time, "Do it…!" He demanded, caressing her breasts with one hand to bring sensation to her body that she couldn't resist.

"Roxas!" She screamed aloud, the pain triggering her nerves to release her climax that was being kept in. It spilled so flawlessly and fluently, Roxas moaned from the touch of the moist honey that spread on his hand and bed sheets. It made his hardened erection tremble with delight, craving to be embraced by such warm walls of servitude. Namine shuddered on the bed, finding her first orgasm to be nerve-racking, and yet splendid and unimaginable. Her hair plastered against her face and shoulders, making it sticky and unruly. She had sweat drape all over her body, her sweet scent of cum overtaking the room as it consumed Roxas's thoughts to have more of her.

"Roxas…" She had tears at the brim of her eyes, finding her lower region to be already sore. He brushed away her bangs, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Shhh, my Namine. We're not done yet, let me ease that pain." She gave him a dumbfounded look, freezing as she felt him pick up her legs, giving her a seductive grin as he began to lower his head down her body with kisses, nearing her sacred garden that was throbbing and soaking for him.

"Roxas…" She spoke in slight fear, her lips quivering over what he could be thinking; though she had an idea. She gripped the wrinkled white sheets, finding the lower part of the blanket to be stained with her fluids. She whispered out his name once more before feeling his lips touch her sacred jewel. Namine shouted, her scream soaring to the heavens as she felt Roxas's lips and mouth engulf her clit. She tried to move away, but he kept her in place with his hands underneath her legs, gripping her rear to bring her closer to his watering mouth.

Namine gasped silently, trying to catch her breath as she bent her head up, hot tears falling down her flushed face as it sizzled her skin. Roxas flicked the tip of his tongue on the knob, licking the coating of his beloved's nectar. He soon took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it as he moaned cordially against it, sending warmth to it. Namine shivered as she felt his balmy breath brush against her forbidden fruit, enjoying sensual air his breath penetrated. He sucked slowly, letting his tongue take a few licks around the clit with craving lust. His eyes became hazy, the taste of her cum thriving his blood to rush dramatically with desire. He continued to suck and treasure the precious gem, feeding on it and providing it with loving kisses. After adoring her sensitive stone, Roxas allowed his tongue to travel along her inner thigh, placing soft kisses that pressed and tickled her vanilla and strawberry-colored skin.

Namine gripped the top of his unmanageable mane, finding his taunt to be heartrending to her body, "Roxas…!"

He chuckled huskily upon her skin, causing her to shiver with bliss, "Being impatient; are we Namine? So cute." He took joy over the sounds she made, finding her whimpers and whine to be music to his ears; this was what he always wanted, her begging for him and no one else.

"Let me ease the pain." He whispered hotly, his tongue panting out; he felt intoxicated by the scent of her arousing womanhood, causing him to feel faint and his erection searing.

He parted her coiled blonde curls, finding folds of pink flesh underneath. He was at awe at the sight, breathing in the musk that was provided. Namine yelped and blushed from his stare, begging for him to stop, "No…don't look…"

"No, you're beautiful to me; I want to gaze at you." He reprimanded softly, gazing up at her with affectionate eyes, "Please, Namine…let me have you…"

The girl couldn't find her voice, finding his stare to have cast a trance on her. She only nodded timidly, waiting for the pull he was about to give her that was about to make her melt to oblivion; and soon, it came. He gave a soft and slow lick around her slit, relishing the fruit of her canal with great starvation for deliverance. Namine screamed out a silent moan, pressing her heated and aroused exposure to his face even more. She whimpered, making her tears noticeable with her blocking cry. Roxas smirked from the feeble sound she made, his fluid tongue rolling over the juices that were stuck around her opening crater. The scent of her excitement was so enticing; he saw nothing but bubbly stars of warmth clouding his vision to become mesmerized. The feeling he was giving her mystified Namine, moaning and squirming at the same time as her body burned and sizzled, sweat breaking off her skin.

The dirty haired blonde soon sucked on the precious flesh, drinking in the fluids that continued to leak out. While making sure that Namine's body didn't stir away from him, Roxas kept her in place as he started to make love to her with his crafty, hot, and wet tongue. The girl squirmed uncomfortably from the intrusion, moaning out his name as he teased her with his mouth's appendage.

Roxas moaned as he closed his eyes with pure enlightenment, finding her taste to be divine and renovating. He continued to gather the moist on his tongue, using it as lubricant to slide his tongue right into her. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, hoping to pressure her walls to contract and release the nectar he was searching for. He thrashed his tongue inside her cavern, gaining the remaining liquids that were overflowing. Soon Namine did feel that surging energy of heat begin to boil inside her lower region, calling forth and begging to be released. She arched her back up, her blood sparking life into her as she felt her climax rising, coiling her feet with eagerness. She screamed Roxas's name aloud, her orgasm breaking through her walls as it erupted all over the boy's mouth, choking him from the intense amount of juices that was discharged.

He moaned as he swallowed, sucked, and slurped the massive flood, his mouth full as his lips gleamed from the pure substance. He looked up at Namine's flushed face, finding her gaze to be locked with his. Her cheeks summoned up a more violent shade of red to appear on her round face. Roxas licked around his lips, finding a drip of her nectar to be on his flawless and young chin. He grinned, finding himself to be pleased with the orgasm he gave her, "There's so much Namine; we need to put it all somewhere so I can enjoy them properly." She was confused over what he was referring to, yelping out in surprise as she felt his callous hand upon her numb womanhood.

She felt him squirm around her slit area, unaware of his body lifting up to meet hers. He gazed down at her perfectly bloomed orbs, smirking at them with devious seduction. While letting his fingers play with the pool that was under her, Roxas engulfed one of Namine's breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue all over her nipple as he transferred her fluids on it. Namine noticed what he was doing, yelping as his tongue poked her nipple, the blunt edge of his teeth scaring the other side. He then took the liberty in pinching the underside of her breasts, bruising her sensitive; she whined and moaned, not knowing if she was feeling pleasure or pain. Roxas picked up his hand that was between her legs, adding his other one in right afterwards. He brought his hand forward, proliferating her liquids from her orgasm on her breast, making the orb sticky and wet as it shined. He massaged her sphere, making sure to coat it well as he kissed around his work, licking the drips that began to fall. He continued with this procedure, making her once pure orbs become tainted with her cum and his saturated tongue.

Namine cried softly, finding everything to be spinning around her. She soon had guilt ride over her feelings as Roxas continued to pleasure her. She called out his name meekly, surprising herself to even have strength to talk, "Roxas…"

While still licking and sucking on her flawless breasts, he mumbled against the soft tissue, "What…?" She replied, wincing as he bit her once more, "I…I…want to…" She blushed, not knowing how to word herself, "I…want to…to…please you…" She thought she was going to faint, summoning the courage she needed to perform the meaning of her words.

Roxas froze what he was doing, gulping and wincing in slight pain as he felt the palm of Namine's hands press against the tip of his member that was poking through his pants. He had sweat appear on his face so fast that Namine thought he was going to burst by the redness that appeared on his tan face. She became nervous and intrigued by it all, pressing more pressure on his erection through the security of his clothing. Roxas yelped and moaned aloud, Namine becoming satisfied with the sound that vibrated out of his throat. His eyes widened and became misty as her hands began to enclose around his hardened staff as best as she could through his pants. When she began to motion her hands up and down, that's when he lost it; he swore if he didn't have his pants on, he probably would have exploded right at that instant, spluttering everything on her hands.

He screamed, alarming Namine in fright, "Stop!" He grabbed her hands, pinning them against the bed as he shook, trying to calm down his rising excitement. He could feel a slight stain appear on his pants, some dribble of semen escaping out. Namine witnessed the sight, blushing madly as she discovered to be the culprit to have done that.

She looked up at Roxas's heaving form, finding his once perfect mane to be disoriented, shadowing his face from her view. He continued to sweat, wincing as he felt a bit more fluids to come out from his tip; he felt so pathetic, but he couldn't help the way she worked with her gullible hands.

"I'm begging you, Namine…just stop." He pleaded, breaking her heart by the tone of his voice, "You don't have to do me any favors. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in doing anything else; what you did alone was enough." He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Let me just do the rest, I don't want my girl to feel obligated to do anything else." She blushed from the endearment he gave her, smiling softly at him as she nodded in agreement; she must admit, she was relieved to hear him say that.

They shared words of affection for each other before their lips found each other in a loving embrace, their tongues exploring each other slowly with careful strokes. They groped around their upper bodies, squeezing in any spots they had missed to touch. They soon released each other, Namine gazing down at his suffering groin. She licked her lips as she placed her hands over his buckles, releasing the attachments in order to free his confinement.

Roxas became nervous for her, "Namine…?"

She looked up at him, unzipping his pants, "I'm ready…" She murmured softly to him, breathing heavily on his face as their lips captured each other once more.

He helped her pull down his pants, sliding his boxers along the way, until there was nothing left that was covering the both of them from feeling each other's skin. He relaxed himself against her nude body, the both of them gasping in delight as their naked forms melded together perfectly. They were able to trace everything across each other, feeling the heat from their blood seep through their crust. The size of her glowing round globes were perfect, not too big and not too small, not too soft and not too hard; just enough for it to fit perfectly in his palms while feeling the smooth surface of them. He grabbed the underside of her breasts, Roxas's velvety but muscular chest pressuring the top center of her orbs, moaning as he felt the erected knobs tickle seductively under him.

Namine gulped, feeling Roxas brush away her messy platinum hair from her face.

He then laced his hands with hers, placing them beside her head as he gave an intense look, "Namine, its okay if you want me to stop, I'll understand…"

She shook her head, interrupting his voice, "No, please, we've come so far…I want it to be you, Roxas…only you…I…I…"

She began to lose her voice, blushing madly, as she couldn't find the right words to explain; so, she wrapped her legs around him, edging him forward until the hard tip of his erection made contact above her opening slit. She hoped she was able to indicate what she was trying to say, the both of them moaning softly as he rubbed his tip against her pearl.

Their caged temptation was springing forth between them, the thinning thread getting ready to snap at any moment. Namine nudged Roxas forward by using her slender legs that were wrapped around his torso and waist, making him moan as he nestled into her forbidden area.

"Just look at me, don't turn away okay?" She nodded in understanding, gluing her eyes to his as she licked her puffy lips in nervous anticipation. She entwined his hands with hers; preparing herself for the wound she was about to receive from him.

She quivered and whimpered as she felt the tip of his hardened limb begin to maneuver inside her canal. She winced as the intrusion invaded her inner sanctum, her walls gripping his erection as it rubbed against her interior flesh. Roxas sucked a breath in, finding her chamber to be warm, wet, and tight; too tight for comfort! He ventured forward though, gripping her hands as he tried to squeeze in her tense cavity. He soon met her barrier, her hymen unyielding and strong to the center of her passage.

He gazed down at her, already knowing what was to come as he kissed her face softly; she knew he was warning her, transferring his apologizes with kisses. Roxas gave a raspy breath, fear overpowering his judgment, as he was frightened to damage her.

Namine though saw the doubt in his eyes, cupping his face with her hands as she slipped them out of his, "Roxas, I love you…"

His eyes widened from the confession, having heard it many times before, but now, it provided so much more to him: comfort, devotion, support, desire, all mixing together for the memorable moment.

He kissed her lips softly, silencing her breath as he pulled himself back, gaining the asset he needed to pursue and claim his sanctuary. With all the potency he could gather, he rammed the lower region to his body and throbbing shaft into her thin tissue, breaking the material right through with one swift thrust. Namine curved her body upward, crying out in pain as he tore her virginity away, her eyes burning red as tears fell and engulfed her face. Roxas had covered her mouth though, hushing her hysteria of agony as he let her scream into his mouth, his tongue massaging hers as he tried to calm her down. He veiled her cries, letting her passage adjust to his size and incursion, feeling the warm liquid of blood spill through between them, along with her reacting chemical of fluids.

He cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across the fallen tears that he refused to see fall pass her side. He chastely placed one more kiss upon her lips, covering her whimpers, not bearing to hear them. A few candlelight's' have snuffed out at this time, finding the waxes to have melted; still, some did remain, reassuring the couple that they weren't in total darkness quite yet.

Roxas could feel her smoldering walls, clutching his raw accessory with a fierce grip. It made it difficult for him to motion his body, causing him to grimace as he struggled to fight back Namine's tense hold on him. The purity of her shrine was tender and unrefined, having never had a man enter inside its domain before; it was a new feeling, gathering the rapture that his manhood provided.

Roxas growled as he forced the strain to lighten, discovering the reaction to be a result from her tattered sore from inside, her tube swelling from the wound that he inflicted on her. After some time, Namine was able to get her breathing back, her voice rigid and exhausted, "Roxas…" She moaned, gripping her legs and arms around him as she tried to ready herself, "I'm okay now; you can go on…" He was unsure, feeling her muscles to still be stiff and fragile.

"Namine…are you sure?" He questioned inwardly, gazing down at her star given eyes, "Yes…" She whispered huskily to him, her light breathing passing over his cheeks as it prickled his skin to a sensation he couldn't dare deny.

After a few moments of contemplating, Roxas began to motion the lower half of his body, taking everything slow as he began to stir inside her. Namine hummed from the shift, her eyes creasing in pain as she closed them, "It hurts…" She could still feel the tenderness between her legs, holding back her pain as he continued to thrust slowly inside her.

"Namine…" Roxas begged lightly, not taking her cries to be any pleasure at all for him if she was in pain, "If it's too much…."

"No…!" She wallowed, embracing his body to her as she pierced him deeper inside her womb, "Roxas, don't stop…" She pleaded desperately, mimicking the pattern of his thrusts with her body, "I'm begging you…. don't stop!" She cried and wheezed softly, feeling the strain of his wood as he grinded against her.

Roxas accepted her request, beginning to show more energy in his drive, bringing himself back and forth inside her. Namine rode under him, crying out each time as he raided deeper inside her, declaring each shove to be more powerful than the last. Roxas growled in deep gratification, sweat dripping down from his hair as it swaged back and forth from each thrust. They felt the inferno of their fervor, causing them to feel lightheaded and giddy, the both of them capturing each other's lips as their bodies reacted to the stimulation. Their tongues dueled, slobbering the other with thick amount of saliva as they panted heavily, heat transferring through them as Roxas quickened his pace. He got irritated though as he kept missing the spot he wanted to hit the most, the tip of his member pulsing as it sensed the small gap, feeling the hollow space between them.

Namine panted profoundly, her vocal shouts for Roxas rising higher and higher, mixing in with the sound of colliding flesh as the blonde above her pounded her fiercely. Her cries were sexual and erotic to his ears, giving him the motivation he needed to make her voice break through to the heavens. Namine became startled as she felt Roxas pick her body up a bit from the bed, pressing one arm to the side of the bed as the other picked up one of her legs. He performed balance between them with his arms, holding her body up as he gave a sharp thrust inside her. Namine moaned and cried out as they finally sought the contact they were looking for, her partner pumping in great force towards the sensitive mark that led to her sheltering womb. He continued to hammer his shaft inside her, aiming deeper and harder as he brushed and slid aggressively. He could feel the pre-cum of her honey begin to plaster all around him, sending his senses to go into overdrive; he panted her name out, keeping their bodies to the same beat of rhythm as they moved against each other in perfect symmetry.

"Roxas…Roxas…please…don't stop!" He was enthralled by the shouts and moans she made, suckling her neck preciously, bruising her skin as he left a mark on her. He soon led his kisses up her jaw, giving her a slothful lick on her lips as he damped the plump texture. He soon trailed his mouth down to her chest, suckling the precious orbs as he continued to thrust harder and faster inside her.

Namine squirmed and thrashed under him, feeling herself coming close to her climax; but she refused to let go, not wanting Roxas to stop as he rewarded her body with ample and otter happiness. He could sense the denial from her body, finding her insides to be indecisive as it gave him the knowledge of Namine not wanting him to stop.

But, he needed her to release, in order to engage the finale of their night, in order to gain the completion they have been yearning for since they shared their first kiss tonight. Roxas grinded his teeth as he reached her peak, hitting it repeatedly in a junction pattern of their meeting. He released her leg, forcing her to hold tightly to him as she looped her arms under his to grab his shoulders. They journeyed together, picking up the intensity of each thrust with wholesome sensation as they moaned and panted together. The bed squeaked and rumbled, the strings whining as they made love on the bed. Roxas pounded his lower pelvis area roughly onto hers, adding force onto her clit as he continued to pump into her. Namine heaved from the feeling, giving out a loud shout as he took advantage of her vulnerable form.

"Roxas…Roxas…!" He pulsed inside her, taking enjoyment towards her wailing, finding the sound to be angelic.

Namine felt the rise of her orgasm, coiling her toes as her legs clenched Roxas tightly to her. She planted her face between his neck and shoulder, giving out a shouting moan as her body began to burn and quiver. She felt the intimacy of their united bodies intensify, her senses going haywire, her eyes closing shut as her vision saw nothing but cerulean stars that belonged to no other than her Roxas. She brought her body forward, pressing her chest to his as she felt the heat travel throughout her body, all the way down to the lower part of her sacred region. She called out her partner's name once more, making it loud enough for him to know the release he had just unlocked.

Roxas moaned warmly feeling her load cover his entire member, he gave one last final thrust until her closing walls and fluids triggered his own outbreak. Namine felt faint as her body trembled and dripped, the nectar to her orgasm spilling forth as it drenched over Roxas's deflating shaft. He forced the tip of his manhood to meet her G-spot once more, filling her womb with his white fluids as they gushed out with tremendous amount of force. She took all of him in, feeling the semen begin to make their way through her passage. Roxas gave a slight tremor, feeling frivolous and lightheaded from the release. He soon collapsed on top of her, gathering her sweaty body into his arms with a loving embrace as he remained inside of her.

"Roxas…you're still…" She was still reliving herself from her orgasm, feeling the deluge of their mixed fluids beneath them.

"I know…just let me stay inside…for a little longer…" He muttered breathlessly to her ear, recollecting his thoughts as they tried to get their breathing in check, feeling the other's heartbeat pump rapidly through their chests. They both took in the scent of pure sex inside the room, blocking and erasing any traces of aroma the candles had once offered.

While placing a soft kiss to her lips, Roxas exited himself out of her soaking and sore cervix. Cum from both of their climax dripped out, causing many thick and runny strings to be attached. They all broke away though, Roxas deciding to perch himself over Namine's shaking body before throwing his own to the side next to her. He let out a raspy breath, placing an arm over his eyes as he tried to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, his blonde mane wet and disoriented as his bangs covered his azure eyes. Namine tried to turn over to look at him, but she winced in pain as she did so. Roxas heard her gasp of agony, taking his attention on her right away with fright and guilt written on his face.

"Namine, are you okay?" He asked softly with alarm, turning over so he could wipe the lone tear that had slipped down her face. The young light-haired blonde nodded, giving him a loving and comforting smile, "I'm fine; it just feels sore is all…"

He placed a light kiss on her pink lips, bumping their noses carefully and mischievously, "I'm sorry…" He mumbled to her, which she replied croakily, "Don't be…" She casually began brushing her hand over his tepid cheek, combing his wild hair back with her slim fingers.

"I'm sleepy…" She carefully added, her eyes beginning to droop as her long eyelashes came down to tickle her upper cheeks.

Roxas chuckled humorously at her innocent nature, "Then go to sleep…" He commanded benevolently, smiling as he laid an arm across her bare chests, relishing the facade of her breasts.

"I don't want to…" She pouted slightly, droning melodiously at him, "I want to kiss you some more…" She then blushed heavily from her confessing words, feeling awkward for saying such a thing.

Roxas grinned seductively from her reply, already easing the girl over to be on top of him, "Well then, I can't leave my girl unsatisfied now, can I?" Namine began to splutter, but was soon silenced with a moan, Roxas claiming her lips with soaring passion, reviving the candles' inside the room to light up once more.

RxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxN

The weekend was over, and Sora was finally returning back to his dorms for the upcoming week of classes. He walked down the hall, already taking out his keys as he jiggled the collection around to find the right one to his apartment. He made it to the door, inserting the key inside and twisting it in order to push his door open.

He hollered with glee, beaming happily from his return, "Hey Roxas! I'm back—" He cut himself off as he spotted Roxas covered with a blanket, spotting a blonde female figure underneath him who looked all too familiar.

Roxas swiftly turned around from his suggestive position with Namine, "Sora! Get the hell out!" The boy shouted in annoyance, already covered in sweat as he glared at the oblivious and baffled brunette.

"I'M SORRY!" Sora shouted apologetically, closing the door as he stepped back into the hall.

He stood there in the empty hallway, sighing as he made a detour to Kairi's room across campus; deciding to leave the two blondes alone once more for the day, holding a shade of red to cover his entire face until steam had come out.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "This…has…got…to…. be…the…longest…lemon…I…ever…written O_O. I can't believe the load of information I put into this. This took me forever, considering how LONG it is; it was over 21 pages in my Microsoft Word! Anyway, you all can verify from this that I'm a huge pervert for Namixas, but at least I won't be afraid to admit it XD. I hope everyone approved of this lemon, and will leave a review of what they thought about it; lemons are difficult to write, believe it or not, so it will be nice to know what you guys thought about it. True story by the way about walking in on someone having sex in the dormitory; so Sora's reaction was mine XD. Some of you may have laughed at this, smiled at this, or drooled at this, but either way, I do hope you guys take the time in leaving a supportive review for me; Kiome-Yasha needs it!"

Roxas: ( :3 )

Namine: ( ;~; )

Sora: ( :O )

Kiome-Yasha: ( XD )


End file.
